


You Don’t Have To Be Afraid

by ashleybenlove



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, there are shades of psychological issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Following the events of Elsa's Coronation, the sisters have nightmares.





	You Don’t Have To Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in March 2014 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Following the movie, Elsa and Anna are plagued with nightmares. They can only sleep easy with snuggles. Sister-bonding or romantic is your choice but smut-free, just fluffy, snuggles is what I'm wishing for."

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Elsa?” Anna asked tremulously. 

Several moments later, a sleepy-faced and messy-haired Elsa opened her bedroom door.

She looked at her little sister and her heart ached, seeing Anna’s sad features, her eyes watery. 

“Nightmares?” Elsa asked knowingly. 

Anna nodded, her lip trembling. A tear dropped down her face. 

“Can I sleep in your room with you?” she asked.

“Of course, Anna,” Elsa whispered. She gently took her sister’s hand and together they went to Elsa’s bed. 

It felt almost automatic; the way the two of them headed towards the bed and then crawled into the bed, because this had become a routine. 

One of them would awake from a terrible nightmare about the events surrounding Elsa’s Coronation, proceed to the other’s bedroom, where they would welcome them into the bedroom and the two would then sleep in the same room and bed, and feel at ease and not have nightmares. 

Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister, kissed Anna’s forehead softly and said soothingly, “You’re okay, Anna. Your big sister will protect you.” 

Anna smiled tremulously at her sister and nodded, holding onto her sister, almost afraid to lose her. 

When morning came, they had slept through the night, no nightmares, snuggled close to each other. 

“Good morning,” Anna said yawning in Elsa’s face.

Elsa’s face crinkled at Anna’s morning breath.

“Not good morning?” Anna asked.

“It is a good morning,” Elsa replied, before adding, “You just have morning breath.” 

“Oh,” Anna said. 

“Did you sleep well?” Elsa asked. She patted her sister’s shoulder gently. 

“Yeah, this is the first time I woke up since coming into your room last night,” Anna replied. 

“I’m glad.” 

 

 

_Knock, knock._

“A-Anna?” Elsa whispered, her voice shaking. Tears streamed down her face, becoming ice droplets once falling off her face. 

She had wanted to avoid waking Anna and try to sleep on her own— she had been on her own for so long— but with sleep interrupted because of nightmares, she felt she had no choice. She slept better when Anna was there.

“Elsa?” Anna muttered when she opened her door. Sleepy-eyed, she blinked a few times to focus better on her sister.

“Anna, I’m sorry to wake you,” Elsa prefaced, politely. Tears still fell from her face. “I just—”

Anna’s response was to wrap her arms around Elsa and hug her. Elsa placed her head on Anna’s shoulder. 

“Bad dream?” Anna whispered.

Elsa let out a sob that made Anna’s face cringe to hear it. 

“C’mon, Elsa,” Anna said, gently, as she broke the hug. “You can stay with me tonight. It’s totally okay.” 

Anna guided her sister to her bed, a protective arm around Elsa.

When they were settled, lying close to each other, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa protectively and whispered, “I will be right here.”

She gently wiped away tears from Elsa’s cheeks.

Elsa managed a smile, feeling much better being near Anna than she had been when she knocked at Anna’s door.

And she had slept so much better snuggled up with Anna than she had been all by her lonesome having nightmares. There were no nightmares with Anna.

“You sleep okay, Elsa?” Anna asked, in the morning.

“I slept just fine, Anna. Thanks to you,” Elsa said, smiling softly. 

Sleeping in the same bed had been found to be a perfect remedy for avoiding nightmares. The same power of their sisterly True Love that had saved Anna also worked for nightmare prevention.


End file.
